Return To The Labyrinth
by meguhanu
Summary: Sarah is forcibly taken back to the Labyrinth by Jareth. Now she relies on her faithful friends to come and rescue her.
1. Taken

**RETURN TO THE LABYRINTH**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Another day, another dollar,_ thought Sarah as she walked home from school. That day had been a disaster! She failed her creative writing assignment.

_How could I have failed, _she wondered.

_I was very specific in what I wrote, _she thought

True she did just that, she wrote about what happened to her that Saturday night 3 years ago. Her wish that the goblins would come and take her baby brother away and what she had to go through to get him back. That was a long time ago.

Sarah was now 18 years old. She was a beautiful young vibrant woman. Her hair had grown down to her waist, and she had a very slim body. Naturally, all the boys in school wanted her, but she didn't want them. There was only one guy for her and that was Jareth, King of the Goblins.

Sarah got home, which thankfully for her no one was home. Not even bothering to go to the kitchen to get a snack or drink, she ran up the familiar staircase and went straight to her room to redo her assignment, but there was only one problem, what was she supposed to write about?

She sat down on her bed while digging through her bag looking for a blank piece of paper and a pen. When she finally found what she was looking for, she set to work.

Two hours passed. All Sarah had on her paper was her name.

"I don't know what to write about," she wined in her pillow. She grabbed her favorite bear, Lancelot which she had taken from her baby brother for awhile.

"What am I going to do?" she asked the bear. As she was sulking she didn't notice the white owl perched on a branch outside of her window.

Finally, Sarah fell asleep around 11pm. The white owl that was perched outside was still looking in on her. It suddenly became violent, flapping his wings hard and pushed the window open. A huge gust of wind came into the room.

Sarah was awake in a heartbeat. She looked at the window and saw Jareth. He was wearing the black outfit when she had first met him. He still looked as beautiful as ever.

"You!" she said.

"Missed me, Sarah?" came Jareth's cool voice from his beautiful mouth.

Sarah stood up and backed away from him slowly.

Jareth saw this and walked towards her.

"No?" he asked getting closer.

"What do you want?" Sarah demanded.

"Aw, no hello?" he asked.

Sarah glared at him. Her eyes were demanding an answer.

"Fine, I'll tell you. What I want Sarah, is you," said Jareth.

Sarah raised her eyebrows questioning him.

"Why?" she asked.

"You have become a beautiful young woman Sarah," he said now right in front of her, their bodies inches apart from each other.

Jareth reached out his hand to put some of strands of her hair behind her ear when she slapped his hand away.

"Go away Jareth, or I'll scream," she seethed, her eyes now burning with anger.

She made to walk around him and back to her bed but Jareth easily as he pulled her back.

He slammed her up against the door with both his hands near her shoulders, pinning her to the door with no escape.

"Now now Sarah," said Jareth.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" he asked her. His eyes bore into hers.

Sarah sighed.

"No it isn't," she said dropping her head low so he couldn't see her eyes.

"But then again," Sarah said looking up with an evil smile plastered on her face.

"We're not friends," she whispered in his ear, claiming her victory.

Jareth grew enraged.

He took his hand and slapped her across the face.

"Unh!" Sarah grunted while falling to the floor.

"You will show respect to your king," he said.

Sarah stood up. She took her hand and put it to the red spot on her cheek where Jareth had slapped her. Jareth wasn't shocked at what he had done, but Sarah was.

"Get out!" she screamed at him pointing to the window.

"Not without you," he said looking at her.

Sarah chuckled.

"Right, like I'm going to go anywhere with _you,_" she seethed while crossing her arms.

"Have it your way," said Jareth.

In a flash he was behind her, hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. The other hand brought up a very fine blade, which was placed to her throat.

_How could this get any worse,_ her mind screamed.

In a millisecond, they were out of her room window and at the Goblin Castle in the Underground.

_It just got worse! _Sarah thought.


	2. New Home

**RETURN TO THE LABYRINTH**

**CHAPTER 2**

Sarah looked out the window and saw the labyrinth.

"Oh God, I'm back," she said while still entrapped in Jareth's arms.

"Welcome home," said Jareth, removing the blade from her throat. He still had her entrapped in his arms, but he turned it into a bear hug. Jareth placed a smile on his face.

Sarah was glaring out the window.

"This is not my home," she said.

"It never will be," she finished while wiggling out of Jareth's grasp.

She was finally out of his arms. She sighed in relief. Jareth looked at her.

He called a goblin over.

"Show her to her room," he said. The goblin bowed.

"This was my lady," said the goblin as it led her away from the King.

Sarah followed the goblin up to a tower. They reached her new room and opened the door.

Inside, it was all shining silver. Her bed looked like it was made from silk. Sarah gasped when she saw the room. The view was magnificent. She had a whole view of the whole Labyrinth. It was so much better than the other window she saw the labyrinth through.

"Do you like your room?" asked the goblin.

Sarah had forgotten that she wasn't alone.

"Yes," she said.

"Tell your king that I find it suitable," she said.

The goblin left the room. He headed down to the throne room to tell the king the good news.

At the Bog of Eternal Stench, Sir Didymus was just about to have a cup of tea when there was a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" asked Didymus. He opened the door and there stood Ludo and Hoggle.

Both were breathing with difficulty.

"Did you hear the news?" Hoggle asked Didymus.

Didymus looked at Hoggle and Ludo with questionable looks.

"What?" Didymus asked.

"Sarah has returned!" they said in unison.

"My lady has returned?" asked Didymus.

"YES!" they said again in unison.

"But she is a captive of Jareth. We must rescue her!" shouted Hoggle.

"yes we must," said Didymus as he called his loyal steed, a shaggy dog no less, named Ambrosiusover and he mounted him like a horse.

The three of them started to travel to Jareth's castle as fast as they could. Thankfully, they remembered the way. They were all in such a hurry to rescue Sarah, they didn't remember that Jareth could spy on them with his crystal balls, which he was currently doing.

Sarah had lied down to take a nap. Under the covers was so comfortable. Sarah felt like she was on a cloud. She was dreaming about home and her life…wait a minute; she had no friends, no boyfriend, and was still a virgin…what life?

Sarah had awoken when she thought she heard a familiar voice. It said "We must rescue her."

Sarah thought for a minute, and then her mind clicked.

"Hoggle?" she asked aloud.


	3. Hunger and Transfigure

Sarah could have sworn she had heard her friends calling for her. She got up out of bed slowly.

Sarah hadn't been eating anything Jareth had offered. Last time, she nearly lost her memory because of that damn peach he had given her. The peach made her lose her memory. She looked out the window. All she saw was the Goblin City and the end of the Labyrinth.

"It must have been my imagination," she said.

"What was my dear?" asked voice from the doorway.

Sarah spun around very weakly. She saw Jareth in another one of his many outfits. This was one was similar to the one she had defeated him in, with some minor adjustments.

Sarah looked past him. She said nothing. She completely ignored him. Sarah got back into bed with her face facing the window.

Jareth saw that she was giving him the silent treatment.

"Giving me the cold shoulder, huh?" asked Jareth.

All the reply he got was Sarah's stomach growling to be fed.

"Go away," said Sarah.

Jareth wasn't going to stand it. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Listen Sarah, you have to eat. I promise you nothing is in the food. If you don't eat, you'll either die or get very sick," he assured her.

Sarah sat up.

She looked Jareth right in the eyes.

"I'll feel a lot better if I made it myself," she said.

"Of course," said Jareth getting off the bed and putting out his hand for her to take.

Sarah slapped it away.

"I'm fine. I can handle myself," she said.

Sarah stood up and began walking very carefully, until her body gave out on her.

She braced herself for impact of the floor, but it ever came.

"Huh?" Sarah asked.

Jareth had caught her in his arms.

A blush found its' way to her already pale cheeks.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Jareth smiled.

"You're welcome Your Highness," said Jareth.

He picked her up bridal style. Sarah did not fight his embrace. He was showing her kindness and she accepted this at the moment.

They made their way to the kitchens for Sarah to make her own meals. Sarah had to bear this even though she wanted out of this dreadful place.

"Don't call me that because it's not what I am and never will be," she said.

Jareth smiled at her.

"You had better start treating me more nicely, or I may just have to use force," he said.

Sarah scoffed at this.

"Yeah, that's right. Take advantage of me because I'm weak. A true king would never do that, but then again, you're not a true king," she sneered.

Jareth stopped walking throughout the corridors. Sarah was a little afraid of what he might do. All he did was drop her onto the cold marble floor. She landed hard on her ass. She stood up while rubbing her now bruised backside.

"Hey! What was that for?" she screamed.

Jareth said nothing and didn't even look at her. He turned into a barn owl and flew off.

"Okay weird," she said.

Sarah started her way to what she thought was the kitchens. Sarah sniffed the air.

"I must be close," she said.

In no time, she had found the kitchen. It was a mess. Goblins were all over the place fighting over slime. The goblins didn't even see her walk in. they were too busy fighting each other.

Sarah took in the rest of her surroundings. Pots and pans with grease and God know what else was all over the place.

"Oh gross!" she said covering her mouth to keep her from vomiting.

She turned her head away from the awful sight.

"I think I just lost my appetite," she said while leaving the horrible room.

Her stomach growled.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to find something else to else," she said to her stomach.

Sarah then figured maybe she'd giver herself a little tour of the castle. Surely Jareth wouldn't mind.

Sarah, despite her weak stage and hunger, walked a little bit around the castle. She saw some great pictures of what she guessed were Jareth's family, some old rooms, and a great big room with a lot of books.

"This must be the library," she said while sitting down in a chair. Sarah grabbed a couple books and read the titles.

"Magic Bubbles," read one title and the other read

"Transfiguration for Dummies," she said

"That sounds like Jareth," said Sarah as she flipped through the thick book.

A few hours had passed and Sarah had tried to some transfiguration herself. Surprisingly she had done it. Sarah was now a beautiful white unicorn. She never practiced magic before. Yes she believed in it, but this was so impossible. The first try and it turned out beautifully.

Everything was perfect in the transfiguration.

"Not bad for a first timer," said someone close to her.

Sarah turned around in unicorn form and in the doorway stood a very pissed off Goblin King.

_Uh-Oh! _Sarah's mind screamed before Sarah transfigured back to her human form.

She gestured a smile until she made a dash for it away from Jareth.


	4. A Reunion Of Friends

Still having no clue where she was going in Jareth's castle, Sarah hadn't stopped running. She didn't want Jareth to catch her. She was panting. Her hair was sticking to her sweaty face.

She ran right into a dead end.

"Oh crap," she said. She turned around to go another way. She stopped and her eyes widened.

The Goblin King blocked her path. And he looked mad, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He slowly descended the same stairs that Sarah had run down to get away from him.

"My dear Sarah," he said walking to her. Sarah held her breath and prepared for the worst.

The Goblin King descended on her like red on blood. She felt Jareth's breath on her skin. It felt like worms covering her skin. It was so gross!

"Well done," he said. Sarah's face expression turned from scared to confused.

"Huh?" she said.

"No one's ever been able to pull off a unicorn before. Some say it was impossible. Many have tried and failed. You just proved that it isn't impossible," he said.

"That's what you want to say?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, that's all," said Jareth. His expression on his face when he walked towards her had fooled her. He wasn't made at all. He was just teasing her.

Sarah sighed in relief. Then she started to walk away from Jareth. Jareth grabbed her arm and kissed her hard on the lips. Sarah was surprised but she let her eyes flutter shut and let her lips enjoy the kiss.

When Jareth broke the kiss, Sarah pretended to be mad. She slapped him and ran off.

Within a few minutes she had found her room. She was blushing so red.

"Wow he sure is a good kisser,_" _she said.

Then she heard a voice.

"Who is a good kisser my lady?" The voice she recognized. It came from the window. Sarah flew over to the window and she saw Hoggle, Sir Didimus, and Ludo trying to climb her window.

"You guys!" she whispered. She immediately helped them in her room. It was a bit of a struggle for Ludo, but he made it inside.

As soon as all 4 of them were inside her room, she hugged them all and started to cry her eyes out of happiness.

"I've missed you so much," she sobbed out. Her tears were now forming a river in the room. It was blue and sparkling like glitter.

"Please help me out of here," she said to them all. Then they all agreed to help Sarah escape from Jareth's castle.


	5. Escape

**Return To The Labyrinth**

**Chapter 5**

Sarah talked to her beloved friends throughout the day. "So that's how you want to do it?" asked Hoggle. "Yes," said Sarah. "We'll escape with that plan," she said. Then there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked. "Supper time!" called a goblin.

"Quickly! Get under the bed!" she said. Ludo was a bit of a problem. "Just stay in the corner and be silent okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Coming!" called Sarah to the door.

She opened it up. She smiled. "Thank you," she said taking the platter of food. "Good night," she said and slammed the door in his face.

She set the food down. It was a grilled cheese with chips on the side. "Well, at least it's edible," said Sarah before gulping down the food. She hadn't eaten all day.

Night fell quickly in the labyrinth. As soon it was dark enough, all of them went down the castle wall. They substituted vine for a rope.

Sarah was the last one down. She landed gracefully on her feet. "Okay, lets go!" she said. None of them moved. "What's wrong?" she asked. Her friends pointed in front of her. Sarah looked in front of her. Jareth dressed in white blocked their exit. "I should've known your friends would come to help you escape," he said glaring at Hoggle, Ludo and Didimus. Didimus of course charged forward but Sarah caught him. "This is my fight," she said. She stepped forward towards the Goblin King.

"How did you know?" she asked pissed off. "I have ears an eyes everywhere in the labyrinth my dear," he said with a smirk. "Oh yeah? Can your eyes see this?" she asked. She transformed into the white unicorn. Her long flowing silver mane blew around her strong crusted neck. Her equally long white tail touched the marble ground.

Hoggle, Didimus, and Ludo looked at her silently. "Sarah beautiful," said Ludo. "Sarah, that's not going to help you," Jareth said. Sarah charged at him with her alicorn ready to stab him. She missed. "I don't have time for this," she said. She went over to her friends.

"Hurry and get on!" Sarah said kneeling down o her front legs. They got on her back and she took off at a canter into the labyrinth. It was easy getting around on all fours. It wasn't easy however for her friends to hang on, but they did.

"Very clever Sarah, but you'll never escape me my queen," he said glaring at the labyrinth. He transformed into his owl form and took off after her.


	6. Going Home

**RETURN TO THE LABYRINTH**

**CHAPTER 6**

Sarah was going as fast as she could on her four legs. Her silver main, tail, and forelock glistened in the moonlight alicorn that also shone like glitter in the light of the moon. Her friends were hanging on as best they could, but she could feel them slipping off her back so she slowed her pace to a nice steady canter.

"Everyone okay back there?" she asked. "Yeah," went everyone. Sarah twisted and turned throughout the labyrinth. She didn't care which way she went as long as she and her friends were away from _him._

Sarah now and again looked up into the sky to see if Jareth was following. Nothing was in the sky besides the moon and a few stars.

Finally, Sarah stopped. She was breathing hard. Hoggle, Didimus, and Ludo climbed of her back. Once they were off, she transfigured back into her normal state.

"Whew. No one told me being a horse would be tiresome," she said with a smile. Didimus went up to her. "My lady, we should go. The king must have sent guards to find us," he said. "Yeah you're right," said Sarah. She looked at her surroundings. She knew where she was.

"This way guys," she said and ran to the left. Everything looked the same. "The labyrinth never changes," she said while running. Soon, she turned left and saw the never-ending path that she started on that day a long time ago.

"Hoggle, where's the door!" asked Sarah looking behind her to see that her friends were in deed keeping up with her. "It's right there!" yelled Hoggle pointing to the start, or in this case finish of the labyrinth. Together the 4 friends pushed open the doors.

"Well done," said a voice. The 4 of them looked behind them and saw Jareth blocking their path. "AM I ever going to win?" asked Sarah? "Yes," said Jareth with a sigh. Sarah was struck silent. "Uh…give that to me again," said Sarah.

"I'm letting you go home. It's no use for me trying to keep you here if you don't want to stay," said Jareth. "Uh…who are you and what have you done with Jareth?" was all Sarah could ask. "He changed," said Jareth. "Why should I believe you?" asked Sarah suspiciously. "Sarah, this is why," said Jareth. He went over to her and cupped her cheek into his hand. And then to Sarah's surprise, kissed her…again! She looked into his eyes after she broke the kiss. She saw innocence in the swirls of blue and brown. "Okay I believe you," said Sarah. "Take me home after I say good-bye," she said and turned to her friends

"Sarah stay," said Ludo. Sarah turned around to look at her friends. "This is your home, not mine," she said. "I have to go back. My parents have probably sent out a posse to find me," she said.

Ludo, Didimus, and Hoggle were all crying. She kneeled down and made sure she hugged them all. Her tears made their way from her heart to her eyes. "I'll miss you all," she said. "Trust me when I look in the mirror, I'll see all of you again just like before okay?" she asked. They nodded thier head to say yes.

She stood up and turned to Jareth. "You may keep that ability that you have to turn into a unicorn," he said. "You couldn't preform it anywhere but here in the Underground anyway," he said. "Thanks alot," Sarah retaliated. She wasn't sure of this new nice Jareth, but she had to get home,so she kept her guard up, just in case. "Goodbye!" she called to her 3 friends while waving. She took Jareth's hand and together,Jareth and Sarah disappeared into the night.


	7. Thank You

**Return to The Labyrinth**

**Chapter 7**

Sarah turned this way and that. She moaned in her sleep. She saw Ludo, Didimus, and Hoggle. She reached out to them with her hand, but they disappeared.

Then her eyes popped open. She sat up in bed. "Who? What? How? Where am I?" she asked. She looked around. She was in her own room before she was kidnapped. She looked down at her hand. "Was it all a dream?" she asked herself. Sarah flipped her hair over her shoulder and got up.

She headed over to the window and looked out into the night. She saw a pure white owl sitting on a branch connected to a tree. "Jareth?" she asked. The owl hooted and flew into her room and transformed into Jareth. "Yes?" he asked. "Did you-" she asked, but Jareth put his hand up to stop her from talking.

"You don't have to say anything," he said. "It was wrong of me to force you back to the Labyrinth. I apologize," he said to her. Sarah smiled. "I forgive you," she said as she hugged him. He returned the hug graciously.

The two hugged for about a minute or so until Jareth heard Sarah sniffle. He looked down and saw her crying into his chest. "It's alright Sarah. I'll tell you what," he said. He released her from the hug.

He used some magic and a crystal ball appeared in his hand. Sarah gasped in surprise. "If you ever want to come back to the Labyrinth, just say so into the crystal ball and you will be at the labyrinth," he said. Sarah very carefully took the ball and held in close to her. "Thank you," she said. Jareth closed his eyes and nodded his head.

Sarah couldn't stop herself from doing what she was about to do. Her body reacted and she gave him a kiss on the lips. Jareth was taken aback by her reaction but returned the kiss. Sarah broke the kiss. "I will come back and this time it will be of my own free will," she said. "See you soon then," Jareth said and transformed into the owl.

Sarah watched him fly out the window and into the whiteness of the moon. She sighed. Her tears had dried up. She turned around and saw her pen and paper sitting on her bed. After putting down the crystal ball on her dresser, she set to work on her story.

"Into The Labyrinth

By Sarah Connors"

She wrote her story all night long. By the end of the night, it was 15 pages long. Needless to say, she got an A+ on her paper and became a novelist.

Her stories shocked everyone, even Jareth. Sarah had graciously given him a few of her stories to read. The rest of the world, found Sarah's stories to be absolutely wonderful; all thanks to her mishap in Labyrinth and the Goblin King.

THE END

Sorry it took so long to update. I just wasn't in the mood. But now it's the end. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Love Meghan


End file.
